Take a Chance
by mardel
Summary: Sam and Bailey Romance


Take a Chance  
by Lynne  
G SBR  
  
  
  
  
  
Sam had been dreaming about Bailey again, she had left the VCTF over six months ago. Chloe had been making progress with her treatment and she had   
made a few new friends. Angel was even settling in, she missed her farm but  
she understood the need for the move.   
  
Sam had heard from Bailey a few times, she had written him twice to let him know they were well and Chloe was inproving. She knew if she heard his voice  
she might break down and tell him the truth. That she missed him desperatly,  
that she wanted to come back, that she wanted to be with him, that she was  
hopelessly in love with him. But while most of the team knew Bailey was  
miserable with Sam gone, none of them had told her. Grace, John and George  
knew that Bailey had fallen hard for Sam, but for some reason none of them  
could understand, he wouldn't let her know his feelings.   
  
  
Sam cared for Bailey and they all seemed to believe that if he would only let  
her know of his love for her that she would welcome him into her life as a man  
and not just as her best friend.   
  
Bailey sighed and put the weight back into it's stand. He had finshed his work out routine for the day and he was still not exhausted. The only way he ever  
got any sleep these days was when he was exhausted. He worked fifteen hour  
days almost every day so he could keep him mind off Sam. But it wasn't making  
him forget her. He understood why she had left the team after Jack was dead.  
Chloe needed treatment and Sam had found the best facility for children in  
the country. Bailey missed Sam in his life more than he had ever thought it possible. A dozen times a day he would think to himself he would have to ask  
Sam about that, or he should remember to tell Sam something and then he would remember she had left him. Not that she had left him, she had left the  
team, she had no idea how he felt about her. Bailey had thought the first few  
months would be the hardest and they had been, but it was not any better in  
his heart now that the day she had said goodbye.   
  
He kept telling himself, if would just have been embarassing if he had told her.  
Sam was a beautiful, intelligent, talented, young woman who now had the chance to make a new life for herself and her daughter. Aside from the fact that  
he believed she cared for him as a good friend he could never convince himself  
that she could possibably find him attractive as a man. He was too old for her,  
he was beatup, and worn out. Tom had been a tall, blonde blue eyed, hunk of a medical whiz whom Sam had adored. The one man in her life since then had been a slender, intelligent, crazy ATF agent with a winning way about him that the ladies always seemed to fall for.   
  
Bailey was exactly the oppisite of both of them he was tall, dark,   
with a big solid build, dark eyes, serious manner and rugged features.   
  
Bailey was walking back to his office from the complex gym when his cell phone rang.   
"Malone." he answered.  
" Uncel Bailey?" Chloe's small voice said and his heart melted. He stopped in his  
tracks and listened.  
" Hello, sweetheart it's nice to hear from you are you alright?" he asked.  
" Yes, no, I'm not sure,"  
"What's the matter Chloe?" he asked his defences kicking into overdrive.  
" I miss you and I want to come see you, but mom said we can't. Don't you like us any more?" she asked.   
" I love you and your mom sweetheart, but the Doctor said that it would be bad for you too see people from the past yet. Do you understand?'  
"No, I miss you, mom is so unhappy, she hardly ever sleeps. I think she misses you too, could you come here and visit?" Chloe asked.  
Bailey was about to tell her no, then he thought better of it, what did the Doctor know if this child was asking him to come see her she must need him.   
"Chloe honey I can come for a little visit, but we have to get your mom to say it's   
OK if I come, is she there?'  
"No, she's in town, I'm home with Angel, couldn't you come now and then ask mom when you get here?'   
" Let me talk to Angel, honey." Bailey asked, knowing that even though Angel didn't really care for him, she would tell him if she thought it would hurt  
if he visited Chloe.   
" Hi, Bailey is that really you?"   
" Yeah, Hi Angel how are you all doing?"  
" Not to good at the moment, Sam's not sleeping, and Chloe refuses to talk with her therapist anymore she says it's dumb, she wants to go home and be near you and her friends."  
" I'm sorry to hear that, Chloe has asked me to come visit, do you think that   
would hurt the situation?"   
"No, it might just help, but Sam has been resistant in calling you. Look Bailey I  
know I haven't been to nice to you in the past, but I've come to realize that you  
always had Sam and Chloe's best intrest in mind. And you didn't care what  
you had to do or who you had to push out of the way to achive that goal. I think  
you should diffintly come and see Chloe."  
" I'll be there before lunch tomorrow. If your sure." he asked.  
" Please come they both need you." Angel said and hung up.   
  
Bailey just stood there and started at the phone, Angel had said they both needed him. He had always had protective instincts stronger than most people, especially where Sam was concerned. Angel telling him he was needed was the one thing he wouldn't ignore. Bailey was packed and driving towards Carolina  
within the hour. He had taken some of his never used personnel leave, and told  
his supervisor that he was unsure of how long he would be gone.   
John, George and Grace could handle things while he was gone.   
  
Don't tell your mom Bailey is coming, or she might run again. If you want to  
help your mom to realize she needs him and loves him then don't say anything  
about talking to him on the phone." Angel told Chloe.   
"I promise" Chloe zipped her lip and threw away the key, then giggled.  
  
Angle made an excuse for Sam to stay at the house that afternoon, saying she had to have a filling replaced and the only appointment they could give her at the small town dentist was for noon. Chloe spent most of the afternoon sitting on the porch waiting, she played with Angel's dog Trevor and pretened to be   
boarded.   
  
Bailey stopped just outside the fence for the house they were renting. He hoped Sam won't be mad at him for coming when Chloe asked. He was afraid to hurt  
what little relationship he still had with her. When he saw Chloe smile ear to ear  
and jump off the porch and run to him, it was worth the ten hour drive.   
" Uncle Bailey you came." she jumped into his hug and wrapped her small arms   
around his neck.   
Bailey lifted her to his height and held her tight, letting her decide when to push  
back, he would set her down at the first sign she was done with the hug. But Chloe held on tight for ten seconds, then fifteen, then thirty.   
" I missed you so much." she told him.   
" I missed you to sweetheart."  
" I haven't had a good hug since we left home." she told him.   
Bailey laughed, " Oh, so you just missed the hugs, is that why I'm here?" he teased her.   
Chloe pushed back so she could look at his face and said.   
" No, I miss all of you, but I really miss the hugs." and she wrapped her arms around his neck tighter and closed her eyes again.   
Bailey hurt for her, she had lost her father and she seemed to think of him as the  
subsitute for him. He held her tight for as long as she needed, stroking her hair  
and humming a song he knew she liked.   
After about three minutes Chloe finally pushed back a little and looked at Bailey.  
" You know what eles I especially miss?"  
" What sweetheart being tickeled maybe." he tickeld her side and she giggled.   
"No, your eyes." she put her hands on either side of his face and kissed his eyes  
each in turn, like had had done to her on several occasions when tucking her in.  
Bailey understood now, Chloe felt safe when he was near, and she wanted to   
return to that feeling.   
" Can I call you just Bailey now instead of Uncel Bailey?"  
" It's find with me sweetheat, but we will have to ask your mom first." he smiled at her.   
Chloe was still starting into his eyes, like she was looking for something. She finally nodded and he set her down, Chloe reached for his hand and pulled him  
inside the house.   
"Mom, we have company" Chloe yelled out and then let go of Bailey's hand as  
watched from the stairs as her mother came into the hall from the kitchen. She was wipping her hands on a towel which she dropped when she say Bailey.   
  
" Hi Sam," Bailey said as he got his first look at her in six months.   
  
"Bailey?" Sam whispered, "Oh, my God." she was frozen in place.   
  
Bailey wanted to go to her and hug her, he wanted to crush her in his arms and never let her go, but something stopped him.   
  
Sam was processing the sight of him, after dreaming about him, there was something different, something changed and she couldn't place it.   
He looked as strong and solid as always, maybe tired but aside from his  
not wearing his usual suit he looked handsome as always.   
Chloe watched wanting her mom to hug Bailey so that the connection between them would connect again.   
  
Finally Bailey spoke "I've missed you." then the muscle in his jaw bunched as he waited for her to reply.   
Every cell in Sam's body cried out for her to tell him that he hadn't missed her as   
much as she had missed him.   
" I'm sorry I left, I never should have" she started  
to tell him but she saw the pain in his eyes and couldn't finish her apology.   
" I understood Sam, Chloe is more important than the team, she is all you have."   
  
Bailey spoke low, his voice even deeper than usual. ( you could have me to lean  
on again Sam if you would just say the word, I would give my life for you in a  
second if it would keep you safe.)  
  
She had never thought her leaving would hurt him. Bailey was everyone's rock, he was the only reason she had been able to make it through the ordeal of Jack's   
killing for her, then Jack had kidnapped Chloe and her. Jack had told her that Bailey was dead, but after she realized she could still feel him in her heart she knew it wasn't true. But has much as she wanted to fall into the safty  
of his strong arms and confess to him that she loved him, she was afraid.  
She had pushed her feelings down for so long, she had been afraid to feel anything for anyone in defense for so long, she didn't know if she could give him  
the love he deserved. Love with out always her needing him, she was a emotional wreck and he shouldn't be put through more pain than Janet and Frannie had already put him through.   
  
Not that Sam belived at this point that Bailey had feelings for her other than concern and deep friendship, they had been through so much together. She couldn't let him touch her now, she would fall into a million pieces at his feet and she couldn't bear for him to pity her.  
She took a step backwards, and asked Bailey to come into the kitchen.  
  
"Mom!" Chloe cried out, then ran up stairs and slammed her door.   
"It's alright sweetheart." Bailey told Chloe. Well so much for Sam wanting him back in her life, it was clear to him that she didn't if she wouldn't even touch him.   
  
" I was just fixing lunch, can I make a sandwich for you?" she asked.   
" No, Sam I'm not hungry, I came because Chloe called and asked me to, I'm sorry if your angry with me for coming. But she seemed to need me."  
He told her.   
"I'm not angry Bailey, just surprised" she turned her back to him and played   
with the sandwich fixings.   
  
Why had Angel told him that Sam needed him too, if she wouldn't even look  
at him.  
" You have never forgiven me for letting Jack take Chloe."   
Sam braced her hands on the counter to help her keep standing,.  
"There was nothing to forgive, it wasn't your fault." she told him. Turning to look at him, she saw his deep brown eyes were clouded with his sorrow for what he  
believed he had allowed to happen. He had collapsed into a kitchen chair and  
he was a half breath away from confessing his pain for her loss, his love for her.   
"If I could bring Tom back for you Sam, I would give me life so that he was here  
with you again, so you could be happy."   
  
That was the final straw, Sam released a cry of pain from her soul and went to him. Bailey stood just as she threw herself into his arms, she pressed herself  
as close to him as possible and sighed deep from inside when his strong arms  
closed around her.   
" I don't need Tom back to make me happy, Baiely I need you back." she confessed to him, praying all the while he would allow her to be part of his life again.   
Bailey heard her, but was afraid she meant as a protector not as a man. He would take what ever he could if it meant he could see her.   
Sam noticed almost at once the flow of strenght coming from Bailey, he had always filled her with his own energy, it seemed that had not changed. She closed her eyes and pressed still closer, his arms around her felt so wonderful  
she could hardley think.   
  
Having Sam in his arms was a double edged sword, it made him happy and filled him with desire when that was the last thing she was looking for.   
" God I've missed this," Sam told him.   
Like mother like daugher, Bailey thought.   
" I want to be here for you darlin'," he told her.   
Sam lifted one hand from the around his waist and stroked it over the  
bredth of his wide back. She knew she was being selfish, but she couldn't help  
herself. She inhaled deeply of his scent, a scent so dear and familar to her it made her insides melt.   
Bailey felt the hand that had been around his body caress his back, then move to   
the top of his shoulder as she pushed back from his embrace. She looked deeply into his eyes and then it happened. They kissed, and it was incredible.  
Bailey kissed her like she had never been kissed before, his mouth like fire and  
ice, drowning her in sensations. When his lips left hers she was dizzy with the  
feelings he had arroused. He rested his forhead agasint hers while he recovered.  
Sam had those kinds of feelings for him, it was a mircale. He went back for more  
molding Sam agasinst him as he showed her the deepth of his feelings for her.   
  
Sam was overcome, Bailey was kissing her like he had been her lover already.   
He was passion just barely undercontrol, he was strength just heald in check,   
he was gentle yet their was desire tugging at her sences.   
When his mouth left hers the second time, she hid her face against his shoulder.  
She needed to think, and couldn't.   
Bailey saw his chance, " Sam I've loved you for so long, we can make this work if  
you'll give me a chance."  
Sam was breathing hard tring to hold on to him and stay calm.   
" I missed you so much Bailey, but I couldn't keep asking you to comfort me, it was unfare to you. I had no idea you cared for me."  
"I've always cared for you Sam," he told her, he tried to lift her chin so he could   
see her face.   
" Bailey wait, no more now," she turned her face away. " I have to say this first."  
He nodded and waited for her to continue.   
Sam's hands were resting on his broad shoulders, she could feel the power that  
was part of him. His strength had saved her so many times, was it fare of her to  
put him through more suffering just so she could feel safe.   
" What ever you have to say Sam, it won't change the fact that I love you, and I want to be with you." he touched her cheek with the thumb of his left hand, rubbing the tear that slipped out, away.   
" Bailey I don't want to hurt you anymore, I'm so lost emotionally, I'm so needy,  
you shouldn't have to keep rescuing me time and time again." she told him.  
"The only way you can keep from hurting me darlin' is if you let me back  
into your life. I've been dieing with out you. I like being your rock, Sam. "  
he told her placing a very gentle kiss on her mouth. He was about to deepen  
the kiss when she pushed him away.   
" I don't want to need you Bail, I want to be strong for myself."  
"OK, then you want me to leave?" he asked releasing his arms from the embrace he had until now been holding her in.   
" No, Bailey stay please." she asked as he moved away from her.   
  
He arched his back in seek of releif of the tension that was knoting his spine and ran a hand through his hair. The shirt he was wearing a soft blue chambary tucked neatly into his jeans, fell open as he stretched. Sam got an eye full of his  
magnificent build. As often as she had been surrounded by him, as much as she  
had felt the power of his body. She had never considered what the build that   
went with that power must look like. Sam swallowed hard and stared.   
Bailey's chest was amazing, wide, hard and sculpted of muscles chisled like an athelete, with a added shading of dark chest hair thrown in he was georgous.   
Bailey at first didn't notice Sam staring, then he wasn't sure why she was staring.  
Then he realized she was staring at him but he didn't understand why it was so fascinating.   
" Wow," Sam whispered so softly she hadn't been aware she had said anything.   
Bailey smiled, he had a hook and he wasn't above using anything at this point  
to keep himself near her.   
  
" I'll go get Chloe for lunch." he told Sam and went up stairs.  
"Chloe honey it's time for lunch, come on." he knocked on her door and then opened it.   
Chloe looked up from her drawing and studied him,   
"OK," she took his hand and they went back to the kitchen.   
  
Sam and poured milk for her daughter, and ice tea for her and Bailey.   
Even though he had not requested a sandwich she had made one for  
him.   
"Mom Bailey said it was alright if I just called him Bailey with out the uncle in  
front, but he said I had to ask you if it was alright first. Can I?" Chloe asked.   
" You may if you remember it's only for Angel and him, all other adults are  
to me called Mr. or Mrs. OK?"   
" Yes, I remember." Chloe ate her sandwich and watched Bailey.   
  
He was eating but only because it gave him something to do while he was   
thinking. For some reason the sight of his chest had surprized Sam, but it  
also had fasinated her, from what he could tell. As far as he knew big, muscled  
males had never held much interest for her. She had referred to one sub agent  
who was built like a linebacker as a big ox one time he could remember.   
He was tall, and broad shouldered, it had taken almost a year to regain his  
former strength after the heart surgery, but he was now stronger than he   
had been before it happened.   
"Chloe honey when your finished eating do you want to show me your  
fort?" Bailey asked.  
" Sure, Mom and Angel helped me make it, but it was my idea."   
  
Bailey spent the afternoon entertaining Chloe who climbed into his arms for another hug at one point and sighed.   
  
Sam was busy thinking, she wanted Bailey back in her life, she didn't want to continue to lean on him for comfort, and because she couldn't cope.   
But she had to admitt they had both been through alot that could have destroyed  
other people. Sam desirved a chance at happiness and Bailey was part of the  
answer.   
Angel had returned and denined any part of having Bailey come visit.   
  
"I think you two need to be alone and talk this out." Angel told Sam I'll take  
Chloe into town for a little while.   
  
Bailey was standing in the door way to the living room waiting for her.   
He looked like the answer to her prayers, one hand was resting on his hip.  
A familar pose to her, it made her smile for a second.   
" Do you want me to go first?" he asked.   
"No, Bailey I'm such a mess, I need comforting dailey, I cry at the drop of a hat.   
I just can't think why you would want to put up with all of that. It might take   
years for me improve." she stopped.  
" The reason Samantha, is because I love you, I'm one of those people that needs  
to be needed for one thing. And I don't care if you need me to hold you everyday  
for the rest of our lives, I will." he told her.   
" What about Chloe do you really want two needy female in your life?"  
" That's a question I won't even answer, I love Chloe like she was my  
own daughter. She likes the way I hug too." he added.   
" I don't thnik I can go back to the task force." she said.  
" I never asked you to, I just asked you to give us a chance." he moved forward.  
Bailey reached one hand to caress her cheek,   
" I'll do my best to keep you safe, and give you the love you deserve with all of my heart." Then he kissed her very gently touching her only with his mouth and the one hand.   
Sam melted she had never been kissed like he kissed, it made her insides disolve.  
Once the kiss ended she looked him deep in his deep brown eyes and accepted  
his offer.   
" I love you too Bailey, it seems I just never knew it until it was to late."  
" Almost to late. I'm here now." he moved to kiss her again.  
  
end 


End file.
